A Dream
by Baxter54132
Summary: "Oh yeah? Then why didn't you answer my question?" Sayaka crosses her arms with a small hmmph. She raises her left eyebrow expectantly but Kyouko remains silent. After a few moments she lets out a long sigh before continuing, "I asked how you were planning on finding the wraiths in this area." KyouSaya one-shot


I watched pmmm for the first time recently and this ship stood out to me I just had to write something.

The time setting is between the anime and the third movie.

I hope no one has done this idea before I haven't read any fics for them yet.

* * *

It's an ordinary day. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, nothing is out of place. The streets seem quiet but that's to be expected on a Wednesday afternoon. Most kids would be in school, but not Sakura Kyouko.

The red headed teen hasn't attended school since her parents died, and if she has it her way she'll never go back. Instead she's spending her day fighting wraiths. Unfortunately none seem to be around at the moment so she's wandering aimlessly.

Kyouko turns down a random street. It doesn't really matter where she goes right now since she has nowhere to be anyway. She lazily checks out the buildings as she walks, but everything seems normal.

"Heyyyy! Kyouko!" A loud medium pitched voice echoes down the narrow street, and Kyouko can't help but grin when she catches a mop of blue hair waving from a few hundred yards away.

Kyouko fights the urge to run over to her friend, she's gotta seem cool. She strolls over as slowly as she can manage, making sure to flash her fangs at the excited middle schooler. "Hey."

"Hi!" Sayaka seems pretty happy to have run into the other magical girl, "you're pretty far from home huh?"

Kyouko nods, "yeah there haven't been many wraiths in my town so I figured I would check here while everyone was in school." Kyouko continues to stroll down the street, pleased when Sayaka follows eagerly.

"Oh we don't have school today. It's closed for a holiday I guess." Sayaka rambles on about how she was originally going to go shopping with Mami, but Kyouko is hardly listening. Her eyes have shifted down to her own arms which are slowly swinging as she walks. Sayaka's own arms and hands are pretty close. If she just reached out a little bit they would be touching. That would be weird though, they aren't like that right? It's not like Kyouko would ever admit to wanting contact with the other girl.

"Kyouko hey are you even listening?" A hint of hostility has snuck into Sayaka's voice, and Kyouko is snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes shoot up and she's met with an angry stare.

"Sorry sorry of course I was listening," Kyouko raises her arms in a defensive manner but she can tell Sayaka isn't buying it.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you answer my question?" Sayaka crosses her arms with a small hmmph. She raises her left eyebrow expectantly but Kyouko remains silent. After a few moments she lets out a long sigh before continuing, "_I asked_ how you were planning on finding the wraiths in this area."

"Ohhh yeah I knew that hahaha," Kyouko laughs nervously, brushing some hair behind her ear subconsciously. Suddenly Sayaka's words repeat in her mind. "Wait, did you say wraiths? How do you know about them?"

The world seems to shift between Kyouko's feet and in seconds things fall into chaos. The row of buildings for the street split and a dark red washes across the sky. An earthquake shakes the ground and before she can do anything a crack creeps along the cement. It opens like a mouth and Kyouko can only scream as her blue haired friend falls through the crack.

"Sayaka!"

* * *

"Visiting her again tonight?" Madoka's voice is layered with gentle concern. She's met with a brief nod as the two drift through the walls of a very familiar apartment.

The resident is sound asleep, which makes sense since it's nearly 3 am. Madoka's gaze is locked on Sayaka who seems fixated with the girl gently snoring in her bed. "Is she dreaming about you?" Madoka's never been able to tell what people are dreaming about, but Sayaka seems to have been granted the ability after her death.

Sayaka nods, "it's peaceful for now, as usual for her."

The two watch the girl sleep in silence, and Madoka can feel Sayaka's care and concern radiating off her in waves.

Sayaka visibly flinches just when the sound asleep red head does something similar. She rolls over in her bed, mumbling some incomprehensible words. Thirty seconds pass in silence. "Kyouko…" Sayaka reaches out with one hand towards the sleeping girl. Madoka almost feels like a spy when the blue haired teen runs the back of her hand against Kyouko's cheek gently. Of course she can't really touch her, so she just mimes the action. A shudder shakes through the fanged girl's body, and suddenly her eyes snap open.

"Sayaka!" she jolts up in bed as she cries out, glancing around frantically. After a moment she calms slightly, sliding her knees up to rest her head between them. Soft sobs shake her body, and Sayaka looks like she's ready to join with her.

Madoka steps over to her friend, placing one hand on her shoulder as comfortingly as she can. "We should go."

Sayaka agrees solemnly, shooting the tough red head magical girl one last sad glance as the two float back out the way they came.

* * *

Wow that was kind of sad huh.


End file.
